1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for attaching a skateboard truck to a skateboard baseplate without resulting in dangerous protrusions.
2. Description of Related Art
Skateboards are in wide use today. They provide an exciting, entertaining and economic means for travelling quickly.
One significant problem with many of the skateboards being used today is the contact which often occurs between the surface over which the skateboard is being ridden and the shaft of the bolt which has traditionally been used to affix the skateboard truck to the skateboard, especially when one wheel of the truck goes over an edge.
Such a collision causes many problems. It damages the bolt, weakening its structural integrity, and may require periodic replacement of the bolt. It also damages the threads on the bolt, making subsequent adjustment or replacement difficult. And perhaps most significantly, it often causes the skateboard to "hang up", creating a dangerous situation for its rider.